Torturé
by Psychofoxemo
Summary: Roxas a tout perdu: Famille, Amour, Dignité... Et même Liberté... Déconseillé aux âmes sensibles.


**Auteur:** Psychofoxemo

**Titre:** Torturé

**Rate:** Je dirais T, mais âme sensibles s'abstenir!

**Résumé:** Roxas à tout perdu: Famille, Amour, Dignité et pour l'achever, Liberté.

**Genre:** Angst, character bashing, death fic... Vous voyez le genre?

**Couple:** Akuroku, NamiCloud. Mais seulement au début. Et NamiCloud, on le sait mais ne le voit pas xD

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont malheureusement a Square Enix

**NDA:** J'ai eu l'idée alors que je mattais un film d'horreur! (Psycho aimer film d'horreur :D) Du nom de ''Martyrs'' Vous devez connaître? Parce que j'ai vu qu'il avait été tourné en France :D M'henfin!

**Warnings:** Âmes sensibles, abstenez vous de lire ce qui suit!

* * *

**Torturé**

Roxas Strife vivait une vie bien simple. Peut-être pas parfaite, mais pas horrible du tout. Ses parents, Naminé et Cloud, l'aimaient. Et, bien que son père avait été plutôt réticent lorsqu'il l'apprit, Roxas avait un petit ami qui l'aimait plus que tout. Axel avait d'abord été son meilleur ami, mais bien vite des sentiments plus fort qu'une simple amitié étaient nés dans les coeurs des deux adolescents.

Et bien que Roxas était en couple avec le roux depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Cloud ne pouvait s'empècher de détester voir son fils en compagnie de son copain. Plus particulièrement cette soirée là, le soir de l'anniversaire de l'adolescent.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas? Avait demandé son père d'un air de reproche, bien qu'il était déjà sûr de savoir.

-Voir Axel Avait ensuite répondu Roxas en soupirant. Il aimait bien son père, mais il le trouvait saoulant lorsqu'il voulait l'empècher de voir son petit ami.

-Le soir de ton anniversaire?

-P'pa Bordel! Je suis plus un gamin qui doit fêter en famille! J'ai une vie moi aussi, et j'aimerais bien fêter en couple ce soir!

-Ce salop ne cherche qu'à te mettre dans son lit! Réfléchit Roxas! Au moment où il y sera parvenu, il te laissera tomber! Tenta alors de le dissuader Cloud.

-Ah ouais? Et si je te disais que c'était déjà fait hein? T'étais pas au courant? Axel et moi on ne cesse jamais de se sauter dessus! Ton fils l'a définitivement déjà fait avec un mec, content? Rétorqua ensuite l'adolescent pour ensuite quitté la maison. Il avait mentit bien sûr, Axel et lui n'étaient pas encore arrivés à cet étape mais Roxas savait très bien que le roux n'avait pas que ça dans la tête! Il n'en parlait jamais, n'y faisait jamais d'allusions et lui montrait clairement qu'il l'aimait vraiment pour LUI. Alors, dans un élan de colère, Roxas avait seulement voulu prouver à son père qu'il avait tordm même si ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Et pourtant, un doute commença à s'installer dans son esprit... Et si son père avait, tout compte fait, raison? Et si Axel ne recherchait, bien qu'il ne le camouflait bien, que du sex? Qu'il était si tendre, si doux avec lui simplement pour l'amadouer et avoir ce qu'il désire? Le jeune Strife espèrait fortement que son père ait tord, il _devait_avoir tord. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était enfin devant l'appartement qu'occupait seul le roux, sa mère était décèdée à sa naissance et son père était constemment en voyage d'affaire. Alors, pour permettre enfin à son fils de s'habituer à un seul endroit et d'avoir sa liberté, il lui payait cet appartement luxueux.

Voyant que personne ne répondait ni aux coupd frappés, ni à la sonnerie, Roxas sortit le double de la clé que lui avait laissé son petit ami et entra enfin dans la demeure. Première constatation: toute les lumières étaients éteintes. Deuxième constatation: beaucoup tranquille pour que Axel y soit présent...

Mais où pouvait-il bien être? Où avait-il bien pu aller alors que Roxas lui avait confirmé qu'ils passeraient la soirée ensemble pour son anniversaire? Il entreprit alors de regarder dans toutes les pièces, la chambre d'Axel, la chambre d'amis qu'occupait le père du roux lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite, la salle de bain. Il n'était nul part. Il voulut partir quand...

-Où vas-tu mon chéri? Murmurait une douce voix à son oreil alors que des bras chauds qu'il connaissait parfaitement encerclait sa taille.

-Je te cherchais. Avoua alors le blond en lui faisant face et enfin scellés leurs lèvres en un doux baisé.

-Je dois avouer que je ne t'attendais pas si tôt! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de préparer les bougies parfumées, d'étendre des pétales de roses un peu partout! Se plaignit Axel.

-Idiot! Se moqua le plus jeune pour ensuite reprendre son sérieux. Mon père m'a encore fait une scène! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne t'aime pas à ce point!

Axel sourit tendrement au blond.

-Je crois que si Cloud ne m'aime pas, c'est parcequ'à ses yeux, c'est moi qui aie rendu son fils unique homosexuel. Supposa-t-il.

-Et si je lui disais qu'en fait, je l'ai découvert en couchant avec un autre mec et finalement, c'est moi qui t'aurais perverti! Rétorqua Roxas.

-Maix bien sûr chéri, ta beauté me pervertit, avouons le! Non, sérieusement Roxas, toi! Le pur et innocent Roxas Strife, me pervertir, moi, le grand Axel Vulkan(1)! Ton père n'y croirait pas voyons!

-Euh... Axel? Demanda Roxas perlpexe.

-Oui mon amour?

-Pourquoi le ''grand'' Axel Vulkan? Tu es peut-être grand, mais de là à l'utiliser comme qualificatif à ton nom... Ça fait pas un peu prétentieux? Continua la blond.

-Heheeheee... Pourquoi lis tu en moi mon amour?

-Un peu plus de sérieux... Mon père croit que... Enfin, que tout ce que tu cherches avec moi c'est me mettre dans ton lit et... Je me demandais si...

-Quoi? Nahhh... Roxy chérii! Tu crois pas à ces bêtises? Combien de fois dois-je te le dire mon amour! Tu-es-ma-seule-source-de-viiie! Sans toi, je te le répètes, je ne suis RIEN, tu m'entend? Absolument rien! Et même, je suis prêt à faire veux d'abstinence si tu ne veux pas passer cette étape Rox. Je t'aime et ne l'oublie pas. Expliqua le roux d'un air beaucoup trop sérieux pour lui, presque solemnel.

-En fait, je voulais dire que je me demandais si en fait il était simplement jaloux car je n'étais plus dépendant de l'amour paternel mais de ton amour a toi... Mais ta superbe déclaration me plait.

Il lui fit un sourire, il avait l'air si innocent, comment Axel pouvait seulement vouloir du sex avec lui? Alors qu'il pouvait partager beaucoup plus que ça. Et il était sérieux, il pouvait attendre toute sa vie s'il le faudrait, jamais il n'obligerait Roxas à quoi que ce soit, jamais. La soirée se déroula donc tranquillement, Axel avait préparé le repas préféré du blond le tout enromancé(2) par la lumière des chandelles. Puis, ils regardèrent un film, même s'ils étaient beaucoup plus concentrés l'un sur l'autre qu'à l'histoire et, à la fin, Axel n'avait rien compris du film et Roxas s'était endormit dans ses bras. Le roux le transporta délicatement dans son lit et s'endormit à ses cotés.

Le lendemain, Axel lui servit le petit déjeuner au lit mais par la suite, il devait s'empresser d'aller à son boulot. Pas qu'il n'en aie l'obligation, mais Axel était de nature a vouloir être le moins dépendant possible de l'argent de son père. Roxas retourna donc seul chez lui. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva devant sa demeure, il lui semblait bien que quelque chose clochait, une voiture, autre que celle de ses parents, se trouvait dans le stationnement. Il s'empressa donc d'entrer chez lui où il tomba, dans le salon, sur un homme à la longue chevelure argenté habillé en uniforme costard cravate noir.

-Roxas Strife? S'informa-t-il.

-Ou...Oui? C'est moi... Répondit le blond

-Agent Riku. Asseyez vous s'il vous plait, je dois vous annoncez quelquechose.

Roxas prit place sur le sofa en face de l'agent d'un air gêné et perdu. Il ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui se passait.

-Que... que se passe-t-il monsieur? Interrogea le blond.

-Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncé de cette façon et si tôt le matin, mais il semblerait que... L'argenté sembla chercher ses mots, il trouvait difficile de dire ce qui suivait à un adolescent de cet âge. Vos parents ont eu un accident.

-Quoi? Roxas ne voulait pas comprendre, il se refusait à comprendre la vérité qui pourtant était très clair.

-Ils ont été retrouvés dans leur voiture, aucun des deux n'a survécu à l'impact. Expliqua l'agent Riku.

Le blond se mit à rire.

-En fait, vous n'êtes pas vraiment un agent! Mes parents vont bien, vous me faites une blague... C'est ça?

-Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vos parents sont vraiment morts, maintenant, vous devez venir avec moi. Nous devons faire les demarches pour vous trouvez une nouvelle famille. Déclara-t-il.

C'est alors que Roxas comprit. La vérité ne pouvait être ignorée. Ses parents étaients morts, et maintenant, on voulait le placer dans une famille d'acceil? Et puis quoi encore! Il se leva de son siège et, sans crier gare, se mit à courir. Riku, qui ne s'y attendait pas ne put le retenir, Roxas était déjà partit au loin et il ignorait quelle direction le blond avait prit. Roxas quant à lui, se retrouva rapidement chez Axel et, une fois arrivé à destination, se mit à pleurer. Il s'endormit bien vite dans le lit du roux, épuisé d'avoir tant courut et pleuré. Lorsque le propriétaire des lieux arriva à la maison, il fut surpris de voir que sa porte n'était pas vérouillée alors qu'il se souvenait très bien l'avoir fait le matin même. Il trouva donc son blond allongé dans son lit, les joues rougies.

-Roxas?

Le blond se réveilla aussitôt au son de la voix de son amant et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Axel! C'est... C'est horr... Pa...rents... Mo... Ils.. Tenta d'articuler le blond secoué de sanglots.

-Roxas! Calme toi mon amour... Respire, reprend ton souffle et après, tu me diras ce qui ne va pas d'accord? Et pour l'aider à mieux reprendre son clame, il le serra plus fort dans ses bras, lui caressant amoureusement le dos et les cheveux. Le blond s'éloigna, ayant repris une meilleure respiration.

-Axel... Mes parents... Ils ont... Ils ont eu un accident... Ils sont morts Axel... Ils sont... Morts... Il n'avait fait que murmurer les derniers mots et, déjà, il pleurait de plus belle.

-Shuut shuut... Ne pleure pas mon amour... Je... je t'empris de pleure pas... Axel tentait de le réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait, le prendre dans ses bras... Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas le guérir de la perte de ses parents, il ne savait que faire pour atténuer sa douleur et il en souffrait.

-Mais comment Axel? Voulut-il savoir tout en pleurant.

-Je l'ignore mon ange... Je l'ignore... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je ne sais pas comment t'aider... Avoua le roux attristé. Le plus jeune pleura de plus belle, s'aggripant fortement au chandail déjà trempé de larmes de son petit ami.

-Alors... Reste... avec moi! Ne... ne m'abandonne... ja... jamais Axel... Je t'empris... Ne me laisse... Jamais... Seul...

Axel acquiessa.

Puis, les jours passèrent. Le roux avait demandé congé à son patron, lui expliquant que son meilleur ami, Axel préfèrais taire le fait qu'ils soit plus qu'ami, venait de perdre ses parents et donc, qu'il voulait l'aider à faire son deuil. Tout deux restèrent donc enfermés dans l'appartement, Roxas craignait que les policiers soit à sa recherche pour la famille d'acceuil et donc, restait caché. Il refusait également qu'Axel ne sorte en voiture et à la limie, il avait peur qu'il ne sorte tout court. Et plus le temps passait, plus Roxas se renfermait sur lui même. Il refusait de manger de nombreuses fois, la nuit, il attendait devant la porte et lorsque le roux lui avait demander pourquoi, il avait répondu.

-J'attends que mes parents viennent me chercher...

Axel était triste d'entendre ses mots, il était blessé de voir l'état de son amour se dégrader et de rien pouvoir y faire, jamais. Parfois, Roxas refusait même que le roux ne lui témoigne son amour. Il le repoussait, parfois tristement, parfois violemment, lorsqu'il voulait le serrer dans ses bras où l'embrasser. Il lui disait de se taire quand il lui disait l'aimer.

Un soir, Roxas perdit contrôle. Axel était sur le point de préparer le repas.

-Que veux tu manger mon amour? Tu as faim? Avait-il simplement demandé.

-Non mais tu vas la fermer? J'en ai marre de t'entendre avec tes petits mots d'amour! Je ne suis pas un bébé! Arrête de me traiter comme un gamin incompétent! Lui avait-il hurlé.

-Mais Roxas... Je voulais juste savoir si...

-Je me fiches de savoir ce que tu veux! Tout est de TA faute! C'est ta faute s'ils sont morts! C'est ta faute si je n'étais pas là! T'es qu'un salop! Je te hais tu m'entend? Je te hais! Je ne veux plus te revoir! Il l'avait laissé là, seul dans cet appartement, perdu, ne comprenant plus ce qui se passait. Les mots du blond étaients blaissants et il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'une telle méchanceté.

Le blond courait dans les rues et, par malheur, il tomba sur celui qu'il redoutait le plus: L'agent Riku. Il voulut se sauver mais celui-ci le ratrappa avant qu'il n'aie pu aller plus loin.

-Un instant jeune Strife. La loi oblige qu'un mineur soit toujours pourvu d'un tuteur. Je n'ai pas le choix de vous en trouvez un, c'est mon devoir.

-Je me fiches de la loi! Je ne veux pas d'une famille qui ne m'aimera jamais vraiment et que je n'aimerai pas non plus! Se fâcha le blond.

-Et pourtant, tu n'as pas le choix. Nous avons déjà trouvé ta famille d'acceuil, elle te plaira, ils sont gentils. Riku était fatigué de cette histoire et de ce garçon qui faisait le gamin qu'il en oublia totalement le vouvoiment habituel.

-Qu'en savez vous? Je veux ma famille à moi!

-Tes parents sont morts! Tu devras t'y faire une raison! Et pour ton propre bien, vivre avec une famille. Puis, voyant qu'il ne voulait pas coopèrer, il lui passa les menottes et l'attira dans sa voiture où il l'emmena ensuite au poste de police.

Une grande blonde à la coiffure étrange, ses cheveux formaient des antennes, vint vers eux avec un grand sourire peint sur le visage.

-Monsieur l'agent, je vois que vous avez enfin retrouver le jeune Strife! Quelle joie! Sa nouvelle famille l'attend avec impatience.

-Larxene, le plaisir pour moi de vous savoir ici ce soir, vous pouvez vous charger de le conduire chez les Leonhart? Se renseigna-t-il.

-Mais bien sûre! Ils sont impatients de le recevoir, dailleurs, ils ont une fille de son âge. As-tu hâte de les rencontrer Roxas? Demanda Larxene en se tournant vers le blond qui ne répondit rien. Elle le prit pour de la gêne et, après que Riku lui aie retiré ses menottes, elle l'entraîna dans sa voiture.

-Tu vas voir, tu vas te plaie là bas. Madame Leonhart, Rinoa, est une femme simple mais tellement attachante. Leur fille, Yuffie est toujours enjouée, tu ne t'ennuiras jamais avec elle. Mr Leonhart, Squall, ne te laisses pas avoir par son air froid, Rinoa m'as dit qu'il ne montrait simplement pas ses émotions.

Une fois arrivés chez les Leonhart, Roxas reçut un acceuil chaleureux de la part de Rinoa et Yuffie. Squall se contenta de lui souhaiter la bienvenue en lui serrant la main.

-Yuffie, tu peux aller montrer sa chambre à Roxas? Demanda gentiment la jeune femme.

-Bien sûre m'man, Roxas tu viens? Roxas acquiessa et s'éxecuta en trainant le pas. Elle ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une chambre toute simple où il y avait des cartons remplis entassés. Tes effets personneles sont déjà là, je te laisse t'installer! Elle lui sourit amicalement. Bonne nuit et à demain!

Roxas n'avait pas la tête à défaire ses choses, tout se passait beaucoup trop vite à son goût, il s'endormit donc immédiatement. Il s'intallerait le lendemain.

Les semaines passèrent, il était déjà installer depuis un moment. Il s'entendait bien avec la famille mais restait tout de même distant, il était bien conscient qu'il n'avait pas réèlement sa place ici. Et, tout compte fait, Squall se révèla plutôt sympathique malgrés son air froid. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles d'Axel et regrettait d'avoir agis comme il l'avait fait. Chaque fois qu'il appelait, la ligne était coupée. Il commençait à s'inquièter. De plus, il ressentait que Yuffie le regardait différent que comme on regarde un ami ou un ''frère''. Il le lui fit remarquer ce jour là, où elle entrait justement dans sa chambre. Sans gêne, elle s'était assise sur son lit.

-Alors Rox. Tu as bien dormit cette nuit? S'informa-t-elle tout sourire.

-Yuffie? Fit sèchement Roxas.

-Euhhh... Oui?

-Tu perds ton temps! Lui fit-il savoir.

-De quoi tu parles? Yuffie craignait qu'il aie remarqué qu'elle était attirée par lui et feignait l'incompréhension.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, d'accord? J'ai remarqué que tu me tournes autour. Vue son expression, Roxas sut qu'il avait touché dans le mille. Et, je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible... Autant te le dire tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je suis gay. Les filles ne m'attirent pas, et j'ai déjà un copain qui m'aime et que... J'aime...

À ces mots, le coeur du blond se serra et il échappa une larme.

-Roxas? S'inquièta la jeune fille. Le blond se rendit compte qu'il avait été dur avec Axel... Ses mots avaient été sans pitié et nul doute qu'il avait blessé son petit ami.

-Ax...el... Gémit-il en sanglottant.

-Ça ne va pas? Roxas? Yuffie était de plus en plus inquiète et attendait des expliquations car elle était complètement perdue. Roxas se reprit finalement.

-Axel... C'est mon copain... Mais le soir où je suis arrivé ici, je me suis disputé avec lui... Je... J'ai vraiment été dur avec lui... J'ai dis que c'était sa faute si mes parents étaients morts... Je lui ai dis que je le détestait... Je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit... J'avais seulement mal... Il doit croire que tout est finit... Je dois... Je dois le revoir Yuffie... J'ai peur de ce qui peux lui arriver... Expliqua le blond. La jeune fille fut touchée par les larmes de son frère adoptif et déçida qu'elle devait l'aider.

-Ce soir, je dirai à mes parents qu'on sort, qu'on va voir des amis du lycée... D'accord? On ira le voir! Roxas la prit dans ses bras et la remercia. Tout compte fait, il était vraiment tombé dans une famille merveilleuse qui, même si elle ne remplacerais jamais ses parents, pouvait l'aider à vivre sa vie.

Le soir venu, tout deux partirent vers l'appartement d'Axel, le chemin fut long, ¾ d'heure puisque Roxas voulait le moins possible prendre les voitures où les métros. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte.

-Tu m'attend ici, d'accord? Roxas sortit le double des clés et entra. L'ambiance lui rappela le soir de son anniversaire, toute lumière éteinte. Cependant, il redoutait quelquechose et une voix dans sa tête l'obligeait à aller dans la chambre. Ce qu'il vit lui donna la nausée. Axel était suspendu, il était cependant encore entre la vie et la mort. Lorsqu'il vit Roxas, tout ce qu'il parvint à dire fut ces quelques mots qu'il prononcait si souvent.

-Je t'aime... Mon... Amour... Il rendit son dernier souffle.

-NOOOOOOON! Hurla le blond, des larmes commençant déjà à lui embuer la vue. Il se précipita vers le corps inanimé du roux et le souleva pour retirer la corde de son cou. Ensuite, il s'assoya à même le sol, cet être qu'il aimait tant dans ses bras.

La tête du roux reposait sur ses genoux, il lui caressait les cheveux qui était, habituellement, si bien coiffés et qui désormais étaient tout en batailles.

-Je suis là mon amour... Ne m'abandonne pas... Je t'empris Axel... Reste avec moi... J'ai besoin de toi... Je t'aime Axel... Pardonne moi, pardonne moi... Il murmurait. Il ne pouvait croire qu'en si peu de temps, il avait perdu les 3 êtres les plus chèrs à son coeur. Yuffie, qui était entrée lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu crier, le regarda tristement en silence. Le blond ne pleurais plus, cependant, tout dans son hatitude prouvait qu'il était détruit. Il souleva un bras du roux pour en embrasser la main, il y découvrit des plaies qui n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées... Il comprit que le roux, face à la tristesse avait fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide.

-Axel... Réveille toi... Aller, c'est pas drôle maintenant... Tu as dit... Tu m'avais dit que tu serais toujours là... Axel... Je t'aime... Je t'aime, je t'aime... Je te... déteste pas... Il était désespéré, il serrait du plus fort qu'il ne le pouvait le corps innanimé et déjà froid qui habituellement, ne s'arrêtait jamais de bouger et qui était toujours chaud. Il l'embrassa, espèrant que tout ceci n'était qu,un cauchemard. Mais même ses lèvres avait perdues leur chaleure.

Yuffie décida qu'il était temps d'appeler un ambulance. Roxas ne voulait pas lâcher le corps du roux, et ce, même lorsque les ambulanciers arrivèrent. Il dut tout de même se résigner. Déjà le jour d'après, la cérémoni d'enterrement avait lieu. Et Mr Vulkan n'y était même pas présent. Roxas retomba alors dans une déprime pire que lorsque ses parents moururent. Cette fois, il était conscient que Axel était mort par son unique faute, que s'il avait été présent, il serait toujours en vie. Il ne mangeait plus rien, ne dormait plus et maigrissait à vu d'oeil. Yuffie le surpris même à s'automutiler.

-Roxas! Arrête ça! Squall avait été allerté par les cris de sa fille et découvrir également ce que faisait le blond. Ils parvinrent tout les deux à lui retirer la lame. Après cet épisode, le blond sortait très tard la nuit. Il n'avait plus goût à la vie. À ses yeux, il était coupable de la mort de ses parents ainsi que de son petit ami. Il ne mérittait plus la vie.

Et comme si son malheur n'était pas assez grand, alors qu'il passait au travers d'une ruelle abandonnée, un homme plutôt costaud aux cheveux bruns coupés à ras le crâne vint vers lui.

-Hey mon mignon, que fais tu seul la nuit? Se moqua l'homme. Viens voir Xiggy, il sait comment remettre un sourire à ces délicieuses petites lèvres! Cette fois, Roxas avait peur, il voulair courir mais se retrouva figé impossible de bouger. Laissant l'homme se rapprocher de lui.

_Un Viol..._

C'est tout ce dont il se souvint le lendemain matin. Il était seul dans la ruelle sombre où personne n'allait. Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés et il se retrouvait à moitié nu, il avait froid, il se sentait térriblement souillé. Le blond ne trouva même plus la force de pleurer. Il était sûr qu'il était damné, il attirait le malheur. Pourquoi toutes ces choses terribles lui arrivaient-elles? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire? Il ne rentra pas chez les Leonhart. Il craignait désormais d'attirer le malheur à toute personne le connaissant de trop près... Il était maudit, point final. Il se rhabilla, ses vêtements étaient sales, déchirés, il avait l'air d'un clochard. Il ne trouva rien à manger de toute la journée, il n'avait pas tellement faim de toute façon... Tout ce qu'il voulait désormais, c'était de rejoindre Naminé, Cloud ainsi que Axel... Il voulait seulement quitter se monde de souffrance où il n'avait plus sa place... Quitter ce monde pour un endroit meilleur.

La nuit tombée, il errait toujours dans les rues. Il avait froid, ne sentait même plus ni ses orteils, ni ses doigts...

Mais tout ça lui était bien égal, tout allait bientôt finir... Oui, tout finirait. Il ne manquerait à personne et serait enfin en paix. En paix avec les siens. Il marchait donc le long d'un fleuve profond au courant puissant. Il aurait froid, certe, mais il serait ensuite conduit au bras chaleureux de son Axel... Pour toujours.

Il s'avança, lentement, vers le bord. Il était plutôt à une altitude élevée de l'eau, le plongeons serair certainement douloureux.

-Pour Axel... Murmura-t-il pour se donner du courage. Au moment où il était sûr de tomber, il fut tiré en arrière. Il n'eut pas l'opportunité de voir qui l'avait empècher de sauter, on lui bandait les yeux, la bouche et on lui attachait les bras. Il fut ensuite soulevé de terre et rejeter avec force dans ce qu'il lui semblait être le coffre d'une voiture. Après un long moment sans savoir où il se trouvait, il sentit la voiture s'arrêter et fut à nouveau soulever, transporter pour cette fois retomber sur un sol dur.

-Quel est ton nom? Demanda une voix glacé en lui retirant seulement le baillon qui l'empêchait de crier. Roxas ne voulait pas répondre, il ne savait même pas de qui il s'agissait et avait peur... Il ne voyait rien et ne pouvait pas bouger. PARLE! Cria cette fois la voix en lui donnant un puissant coup de pied dans les cotes.

-Ro...Roxas... Gémit-il de peur de se faire battre à nouveau.

-Et que t'aprêtais-tu à faire, Roxas? Il lui semblait que l'homme se moquait de lui et il avait horreur de sa voix froide qui ne possèdait aucune émotion.

-Je...sauter... Réussit-il à marmonner. Les paroles du blond déclanchèrent le rire glacé de l'homme.

-Et pourquoi voulais-tu sauter, Roxas? Continua-t-il. Cette fois cependant, Roxas ne voulut pas répondre bien qu'il avait peur des coups que pouvait lui donner son ravisseur. Qui le frappa bien sûr à nouveau. Tu vas répondre oui? Devant tant de cruauté, l'adolescent ne put que répondre.

-Je... voulair... mou...rir... Il n'avait pas prononcé ses mots assez forts et l'homme le lui fit bien comprendre en le frappant à nouveau dans le ventre. JE VOULAIS MOURIR. Cria cette fois le blond sous la douleur.

-Mourir hein? Il s'esclaffa, son rire était si cruel qu'on aurait pu croire qu'un démon était présent dans la pièce.

Il tira Roxas par les cheveux pour le soulever un peu et souffla à son oreil.

-Je te ferai vivre pire que ce que tu as pu subir pour vouloir en arriver à ceci! Il le laissa retomber au sol et quitta l'endroit. L'abandonnant ainsi dans son état d'aveugle. Roxas ne pouvait ni voir, ni bouger les bras et était étendu sur un sol de béton dur sans savoir ce qui pouvait encore bien lui arriver. Mais, voulait-il vraiment le savoir? Il ne tarderait pas en tout cas, car déjà, la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau.

-Tu ne dors pas Roxas? Se moqua la voix.

-Non... Il avait sentit que s'il ne répondait pas, il serait battut. Cependant, répondre où ne pas répondre ne changea pas grand chose.

-Parfait! S'exlama l'homme. Il le souleva en le tirant par les cheveux et le poussa avec force contre un mur de béton pour ensuite violemment le frapper au visage. Roxas retomba mollement au sol mais l'homme n'en avait pas finit avec lui et, avant qu'il n'aie touché le sol, il lui envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre pour ensuite à nouveau le tenir par les cheveux.

Combien de temps est-ce que ça avait bien pu durer? Quelques minutes, des heures? Roxas l'ignorait mais fut soulagé lorsque ce fut terminer. Il était étendu sur le sol dur, des bleus commencerait certainement à apparaître sur son corps. Il sentait quelquechose de froid couler sur sa tête et ignorait si elle n'avait pas été fendu. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne rien voir, tout paraissait beaucoup trop sombre pour lui, trop noir. Ses bras toujours attachés solidement dans son dos le faisait souffrir et il avait seulement envie de se mettre en boule.

Il commençait à avoir sommeil et ne savait toujours pas depuis combien de temps il était là. L'homme revint le battre plusieurs fois de la même façon et être étendu sur le sol de béton était douloureux pour Roxas qui avait maintenant certainement des bleus sur tout le corps. Il essayait de rouler sur lui même afin de trouver une façon un peu confortable pour dormir. Par mal chance, chaque fois qu'il arrivait à trouver un peu le sommeil, l'homme, qui lui avait révélé s'appeler Xemnas, venait le frappé sauvagement en lui demandant toujours s'il dormait.

Aucun doute qu'il voulait l'empècher de se reposer. Des jours, des semaines ou des mois plus tard, Roxas l'ignorait, il était toujours dans cet endroit. Xemnas ne le nourrissait que très rarement et la nourriture qu'il lui servait était simplement infecte. Roxas ne la voyait pas, mais il était sûr que la purée qu'il avait obligation de manger était composée d'aliments pourri. Les rares fois où il avait dut en manger, il avait eu fortement envie de tout rendre. Mais il se forcait à se retenir. Il savait que s'il ne mangeait pas, il serait battu. Et bien que ce soit dégoutant, le moment du repas lui garantissais un repos.

Plus le temps passait, plus les supplices que lui infligeait Xemnas était douloureux et sauvages. Il lui avait enfin détachés les bras, mais pour ensuite le suspendre au milieu de la salle à l'aide de chaine autour de ses poignets rattachés au plafond. Il ne voyait toujours pas ce qui se passait et eu un choc lorsqu'il fut fouetté par une épaisse chaine métallique. Il hurla de douleur, ce qui augmenta le plaisir de son bourreau qui lui en assena un nouveau coup. Chaque fois que Roxas démontrait sa souffrance, c'est à dire à tout les coups, il le frappait à nouveau. Jusqu'au moment où l'adolescent n'avait simplement plus la force de crier. Xemnas le frappa quelques fois encore pour son plaisir et le laissa suspendu.

Tout les coups s'accumulaient, il ne parvint jamais à voir le visage de son agresseur et il souffrait énormément. Il lui arrivait d'avoir des hallucinations, il était certain qu'il y avait des gens dans la pièce froide qui nourrissait leur plaisir pervert de sa douleur, qui se moquaient de son impuissance. En plus des nombreux coups de poings et de chaines, Xemnas trouva un moyen de faire souffrir d'avantages le blond. Il le décrocha enfin pour ensuite laccrocher cette fois à un mur.

Le blond était retenu par une sorte de menottes qui se rattachais des deux cotés du membres à retenir. Il était donc retenu au niveau du cou, ce qui l'empèchait de respirer sans difficulté, au niveau de chaque poignets, ses chevilles, sous les épaules, les coudes, les cuisses et les genoux. Il ne pouvait donc absolument pas bouger. Xemnas sortit pour revenir avec ce qui semblait, à l'ouïe, un chariot. La main glassée du psychopathe commença à éffleurer doucement le ventre de Roxas puis, le blond sentit une lame déchirer sa peau. Il hurla de douleur et Xemnas se moqua pour ensuite faire gouter au blond un liquide qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Du jus de citron. Xemnas commença alors à lui étendre le liquide acide sur la plaie. Roxas poussa un cri de mort qui lui hérita la gorge. L'homme sauvage continua d'infliger cette souffrance inhumaine au blond en lui traçant plusieurs cicatrices un peu partout sur le corps et chaque fois, verser lentement le jus de citron.

Les coupures étaient de plus en plus profondes, toujours plus douloureuses. Xemnas ne l'épargnait jamais et épouvrait un malin plaisir à lui faire endurer toujours les pires tortures que son esprit tordu parvenait à trouver. Parfois il le brulait au fer chauffé a blanc, parfois il le reconvrait de divers produit irritant. Rien n'était trop cruel, trop poussé à ses yeux. Il était né pour faire souffrir, né pour voir la souffrance chez autrui et il adorait ça. Lorsqu'il était seul, Roxas pleurait silencieusement. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne voit jamais ce qu'il l'entourait, Xemnas avait rajouté une épaisse plaque de métal passant devant ses yeux et faisant le tour complet de sa tête pour venir se serrer à l'arrière à l'aide de vice que le psychopathe pouvait déserrer ou resserer selon ses envies.

Plus le temps passait, plus Roxas perdait la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée du nombre de temps qu'il avait passé dans cet endroit, il était peut-être là depuis des années, il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Il était trop faible pour tenter quelque chose même s'il était relâcher. Il n'était même plus sûr si sa vue fonctionnerait encore, si ses muscles lui obéiraient. Il espèrait seulement pouvoir mourir bientôt. Il ne supportait plus toute cette souffrance, toute cette torture. Il entendait des voix, des voix qui s'adressaient à lui, lointaines... Parfois, il lui semblait entendre la voix d'Axel, il lui parlait dans sa tête.

_Tout va bien mon amour... Je suis là..._

_Axel?_

_Dans le mille mon ange._

_Pourquoi étais-tu parti?_

_Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi..._

_J'ai mentis Axel. Je t'aime_

_Je sais, c'est pourquoi je suis revenu._

Il arrivait parfois, que Roxas ressente même la chaleur du corps du roux qui venait l'étreindre et alors, il lui semblait reprendre des forces... Uniquement dans ces rêves éveillés qui s'envolaient au moment où la lourde porte métallique s'ouvrait, annonçant chaque fois la présence de Xemnas. Cette fois, il le jetait sans ménagement au sol et l'attachait à l'aide des chaines. Il l'obligea à rester à plat ventre et le marqua au fer chauffé. Il lui marqua le chiffre XIII.

-Tu sais ce que signifie le 13, Roxas?

-La malchance... Répondit le blond dans un murmure.

-Et le maudit! TU es maudit, tu n'es qu'un enfant maudit dont plus personne ne veux! C'est pour ça que tu es seul, c'est pour ça que tes parents, que Axel sont morts! C'est aussi pour cela que tu t'es fais violé. Parce que tu es maudit, tout le monde te déteste, c'est pourquoi ils te font souffrir! C'est pourquoi personne ne te sort d'ici! Expliqua l'homme avec cruauté avant de le laisser à nouveau seul. Ces informations, il les avait eu dans les moments de délire de l'adolescent, lorsqu'il se parlait seul. Et il lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était maudit, que personne ne voulair de lui.

Et à force d'entendre ces paroles, il commencait à croires qu'elles étaient vrais.

_Si tu es revenu, pourquoi ne m'aide tu pas?_

_Je ne peux pas, tu le sais..._

_J'ai besoin de toi Axel..._

_Je t'aime, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi..._

Roxas était seul dans sa tristesse, il le savait. Personne ne l'aiderait, personne ne le soignerait. Il se sentait affreusement sale. Il n'avait pas été lavé depuis qu'il était la, ni même apres son viol. Xemnas le lavait, parfois, très rarement. Ces lavages ne consistait qu'à lui balancer une chaudière d'eau glacée sur le corps, simplement histoire de mieux admirer les blessures qu'il lui infligeait, mais Roxas demeurait sale, souillé. Ses chaines le faisaient souffrir, Xemnas lui avait mutilés les poignets et donc, chaque fois qu'il bougeait, les chaines frottaient sur les coupures toujours infectées. En fait, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'endroit sur son corps qui n'avait pas été frappé, brulé où mutilé.

Xemnas le laissait maintenant attaché au sol, de cette façon, il était plus plaisant de le frapper et de le voir tomber, comme dans les premiers jours. Il ramena donc ses jambes contre son corps et les encercla de ses bras. Il se mit à imaginer le paradis, ou du moins, un endroit où il ne souffrait plus... Un endroit où il était heureux, tout redevenait comme avant. C'était son rêve, son échappatoire de ce monde si cruel... De cette enfer où il était sans cesse torturé.

_Tu te réveilles, tu ne sais pas où tu es_

_Tu ne sais plus quelle heure il est_

_Combien de temps à passer?_

_Que t'es-t-il arrivé en dernier?_

_Les gens que tu aimais sont partis..._

_Tu ne sais plus pourquoi tu vis_

_Le monde que tu as connus_

_Il semble avoir disparus_

_Il semble n'avoir jamais exister_

_Tu crois avoir tout rêver..._

Des voix sombres, telles des reproches lui murmurait tout ces mots.

À nouveau, Roxas pleurait silencieusement, il savait désormais, que la réalité d'autrefois n'apparaitrais plus jamais. Que plus jamais, il ne reverrais ses parents, plus jamais il ne reverrait Axel et sans doute, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais personne... Et il se sentait toujours coupable de la mort du roux.

«Tu me manques...»

Souffla difficilement Roxas au bord du désespoir.

_Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas..._

_Que ma réalité s'emplit de chaos_

_Ce rêve m'aide à me sauver de tout ça_

_Un monde créer pour oublier tout ces maux_

_Pour échapper à ce cauchemard_

_Où tout est horriblement noir_

_Tout simplement pour me faire oublié..._

_Que je suis sans cesse torturé..._

_**Fin**_

**Psycho**: Et voilà, c'est finit! Croyez le ou non, j'ai écrit tout ça en seulement une journée! Et dire que... J'ai écrit pres de 9 pages! Habituellement, j'écris difficilement 4 pages en 2 semaines xD alors, +de 8 pages en seulement une journée... Je suis sans mots! Alors, comme je le disais au début, j'ai eu l'idée en écoutant le film Martyr. Au tout début, je voulais simplement écrire des scènes de torture pour mettre à l'oeuvre mon esprit tordu et ajouter à ça un petit intro qui met en place plus de douleur à Roxas... Mais au final... Tout à changer en cours de route et ça donne ce que vous avez lu... N'empèches, je suis fier de ça.


End file.
